The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In existing audio production systems, sometimes multiple audio production devices may be utilized to produce audio. For example, if audio is to be presented in a large space, multiple speakers may be set up in the space to produce this audio. These speakers (or other audio production devices) may be set up in various locations based on environmental aspects, such as crowd density, room shape, room surface reflectivity, furniture placement, etc. In various embodiments, in order to provide a consistent experience, audio production devices may be configured by a central host device. In such scenarios, the host device may provide audio files, such as, for example, mp3s or files in other audio production formats, which may be produced from the audio production devices. The host device may also provide configuration to the audio production devices to provide a more suitable experience for listeners. For example, the host device may configure, for example, volume, pitch control, balance, equalizer settings, etc. However, the ability of the host to configure these devices may not provide adequate configuration, and in particular may not provide audio production that is responsive to dynamic demands during audio production.